Total Drama Drabbles
by IcyJade2007
Summary: The Total Drama cast is causing drama again: and these Drabbles are here to catch all of it! Mostly TDRI, but others as well. Drabble #24: Can Trent possibly get over his obsession with the number nine? Probably not. But it's fun to see him try!
1. Drabble 1: Acting

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!**

**Ok, you all know what a drabble is: A short story usually about 300 words, give or take a few hundred. These drabble will be about all things Total Drama! **

**They can either be from Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour or Total Drama Revenge of the Island. **

**I will take requests from you lovely readers! Oh, and if you review I'll dedicate a drabble to you !**

**Jo: Can you jus start these stupid drabbles already! Enough of the sappy stuff! **

**Alright!… Since I would like to keep my arms intact, here's the first drabble. Enjoy! **

* * *

Mike loved Zoey.

That was it, plain and simple. It was love at first sight. She's just so _gorgeous._ Her red hair, her big flower clip, and her eyes... Mike never stopped thinking about her. Zoey was like a virus that never left him. Her image was in all his daydreams and-

"Yoo Hoo! Vi-to! Honah!"

Mike gasped. Hey hey hey, there's his leadin' lady, Anna-Marie, waving her hand to meet him across the lake. Gowd, he was everything he ever wanted. A diva with perfect hair. Perfect for a stud like him! Why, if the boys back home could see 'em now-

"Hey, um, Mike!"

Huh? He gasped for breath again. Mike shook his head back and forth. Was he looking at Anna's… chest? How that happen-

Oh. Vito. Right. Mike waved at Zoey, grinning a love sick grin. He rushed over to her, taking her hand. This was it. It was early in the season, but it didn't matter. He had to tell her before Vito came! He had to tell her _now!_

"Zoey, I lo-"

"VITO. GET YOUR BUT OVA HERE!"

Mike was racing against his mind, "Lo-"

"VITO!" Anna-Marie was waving her arms like a mad women.

"-ve-" Mike was praying for two more measly seconds, Vito please be patient-

Before he could finsih, Mike gasped and vito took over.

Vito slicked his hair back and walked away from her. Mike, shut up, it's _Vito's _time to shine. Patience is _nowt _in my vocabulary! I want Anna _now! _He strutted away from the heart broken Zoey and looked up at the moon. He yawned, it really was getting late…

Vito gasped. "You wippersnappers! I'm going to bed. It's 11 o' clock at night! You expect to keep me up all night!"

Mike/Vito/Chester stomped away, huffing about kids these days and they're crazy sleeping habits.

The two girls looked at each other in confusion. They both said at the same time, "This act's gotta go."

* * *

_REQUEST INFO~ _

_If you review with a request, I will happily do it! Even if it's a pair I don't partically like. However, these are requests that I will NOT DO: _

_Gwen / Trent (Maybe, depends on if you leave a good review or not.)_

_Duncan / Courtney (Again, depends on the review you leave.)_

_Mike / anyone-but-Zoey _

_Brick / Anyone-but-Jo _

_Noah/ Anyone-but Eva (*Gives a look*)_

_AND ANY SLASH. (ex: Duncan/ Noah .:. Owen / Alejandro .:. Courtney / Gwen... you get the point. Oh, and none of Chris/Chef stuff, either.) It drives me bonkers when people try to make characters gay when on the show they're as striaght as a telephone pole. I have __NOTHING__ against gays but nobody in Total Drama has come out of the closet, and in these stories it's staying that way until further notice. (Owen seems a bit fruity to me...)_

_I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but even I have standards. I really hope this doesn't stop you from giving suggestions, or reviewing for that matter! _


	2. Drabble 2: Regret

**Hey-o! Thanks for coming back. This Drabble's dedicated to anonymous reviewer jster1983, and she gave me this suggestion :3 This Drabble's a little longer then I had hoped :x Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Courtney was bored out of her mind. She sniffed. This airport smelled like floor cleaner and fast food grease. Ick. She adjusted in her cushioned seat. She turned her earing. Her hand reached in her bag and took out a novel. After a few pages, she put it back down. Moms pulled their kids flooded the center aisle, along with other business men and families going to London, too.

Courtney had a job offer in England after the ship crashed when it didn't stop in the island. Good thing, too, she heard it was a radioactive swamp there. A poor girl actually mutated because of the stuff!

She fixed her purple sweater and crossed her legs. She fished in her suitcase for her phone. She grabbed it, unlocked it, and uncrossed her legs. She pulled up her contacts and tapped GWEN. The two had been getting along better, even though that backstabbing bitch took her boyfriend and-

Courtney took a deep breath. She was her _friend _now…

She texted the goth a simple HEY.

Courtney waited. She checked her phone. 2:10. Her flight leaves at 4:45, on the dot. This as going to be longer then she thought. She checked her phone again. 2:15.

It looked like Gwen doesn't want to text her back… She _always _texts back in the first few minutes.

Courtney shrugged it off. She tapped HEATHER.

"hey."

Courtney waited, no response. Oh well, heh, they're probably together. No problem, the mall is crowded in the summer…

Courtney smacked her forehead. Heather and Gwen _hate _each other. Why would they be hanging out?

Bridgette: "Hey girl! Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

The brunette waited. No response from her, either…

Courtney brushed that one off, too. Bridgette likes to surf… right?

She sent a text to Izzy: "Hey."

No repsonse!

She tapped Lindsay's name. "Hi!"

She waited. Her phone never made a sound.

She texted Beth, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Leshawna, Cody, _Duncan_ for God's sake…

But her phone never buzzed.

Courtney was at the point of crying. These people changed her life forever and they won't even _talk _to her? She checked her service. Four bars, her service was perfect. Why wasn't anyone texting her? Was it something she said? Didn't say? Was she …

She felt some on her thigh. Her phone… It _rang? _

She picked up her phone… 3:45 It said. It also said something that gave her Goosebumps, "One New Text Message."

Courtney almost squealed right there in the terminal. Her stomach flipped with excitement. She unlocked her phone. It clicked. She looked at her inbox, yup, there it said : ONE NEW MESSAGE.

She tapped it eagerly. Finally! About time someone tal-

She gasped. Her heart wrenched and her eyes watered. She slowly hid her phone away. She zipped up her bag. So they do hate her…

The text read, "MESSAGE FROM SERVICE PROVIDER:…"

Then, something sparked, like a flame. It wasn't anger, nope. It was… strange. But it made her want to crawl away and never come out.

_Regret. _


	3. Drabble 3: Fumes

**Hi! Welcome back ! I know most of you won't agree with this couple, (Maybe you will! I think their a-dor-ra-ble.) but I just had too :3 Review if you like them! Please? Virtual cookies if you do (Not from Chef, I swear!)**

**Dedicated to Guest for reviewing !**

**Here we go!**

* * *

The sneakers stomped against the dead leaves. The crunching noise was her opponents spirits cracking as she sped ahead. She had to be first! A radioactive rat ran away as she passed it. She laughed a bit. Nobody could beat her! Not even that so-called "Cadet". Jerk. Always thinking he's better then her because she's a female. She frowned. Her legs were in pain- two laps around the island will do that- but she didn't care. Pain is your friend, pain means you've been working hard. Pain means someone out there is proud of you.

The trees sped by her as she turned right, towards the bay. She skidded to a stop. Arg! Her arms flailed as she steadied herself. 1The water looked so peaceful this morning. A spiked tail rose up in the distance and crashed down on the murky bay. She sat down, her mind else where. She hugged her knees, feeling a little homesick. It's been awhile since she's seen her family and her track team. She missed them. A lot.

She also thought about Cadet, AKA Brick. Pants wetter, jerk, and a total moron. He thinks he's so perfect…

He _was _cute, in a way-

Jo's eyes bolted open. WHAT?

What did she just think? She spat. It was just the stupid fumes from the lake. Jumbling her mind. She swiped her hand across the surface.

"I know I'm faster then you, but you don't have to take it out on the lake."

Jo jumped and turned around, "Arh! When did you get here!" Her eyes squinted. Just the person she wanted to see. NOT.

"I dunno, when did you get here?" He crossed his arms and helped her up.

Jo stood up. Hey, it looked like Sergeant Snowball had a growth spur in the night. He now had a couple inches on her. He also smelled like… something. Like… cologne? She coughed because of the fumes. Jo folded her arms and scowled. "It doesn't matter," she huffed, "I just ran two laps around the island! How many did _you _do, "

"Oh, only _five._" He said, obviously proud.

It looked like Cadet also grew an ego. He also said, "I guess I lapped you when you weren't looking."

"Really? Cus, last time I checked I _lapped you _yesterday."

"Really! I bet I could lap you backwards!"

"Oh yeah?" She sneered, inching closer to Brick's face.

"Yeah!" He replied, reciprocating.

"Yeah Magot? I'd like to see that."

"Yeah! Wanna go?"

"OH YEAH? JERK! I WOULD LOVE TO."

"YEAH, uh, ok!"

With each "yeah" they had moved a millimeter closer to each other, to further rub it in.

"RIGHT NOW!"

Brick replied with a quick smack on her lips.

Jo responded by standing there, stunned.

What is he… Did he… _Is he_…

After a second, he pulled away. He smirked at her surprised expression and said, "See you at the mess hall, _Jo_." He jogged away.

Jo smiled and giggled, completely out of character, "Hmm hmm, okay!" and fell down on the soft dirt.

Those damn fumes.

* * *

**EDIT: Sorry, I figured they were too OOC and fixed it. Review with suggestions! **


	4. Drabble 4: Sorry

**Here's a little MIKE / ZOEY for ya. I guess nobody gets cookies :C oh well! More for me. And my OC Liccie. (Who you see as an Intern in the story **_**Total Drama Reloaded **_**by NinjaBunny8. Check it out, it's a cool story.)**

**Liccie: Please stop advertising and start the drabbles! You're boring the people. And have any more of those chocolate chuck cookies? **

**Sorry. Anyway, HORAY FOR ZOKE! Or, Miey. Whatever you want to call 'em.**

* * *

Zoey sighed and drew little hearts in the sand

"Love. Ha! Nobody told me it was this … hard."

She sniffed. Mike had dropped his "Mike" persona and now was completely Vito. "What a jerk!" she grumbled, "That whole comedy routine was really a way to pick up girls… and once a girl fell for one of them…" She was thinking out loud, concluding what she thought was really going on here. "He dumps his other routines and chooses which girl he likes best!"

Zoey sniffed again, her upper lip trembling. Why? Would he break the heart of a girl who really cared about him! And leave her for some superficial, shallow twit! She scribbled out all her little hearts and stepped on one, mushing the design in the sand, never to be seen again. She cried out in agony and anger. Why he's a little backstabbing, heart-breaking, son of a bi-

"Zoey? Ar-are you there?"

Zoey's eyes popped open at the voice of the demon. Her eyes squinted and twitched. She took a deep, soothing breath and stood up to meet the jerk. Her hands clenched into fists.

She closed her eyes, "Yes. What do you want?"

"Z-zoey, you have, n-no idea how sorry I am-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear your sally-sob-story! I'm done with you and your acts, and you breaking heart, a-and you choosing that bimbo Anna-Marie over m-me!" Zoey was at the point of tears. She let one fall, just to show how much he had hurt her, "A-and your stupid comedy routines _that_ are NOT even f-funny-"

She let two more fall,

"Zoey I never meant to hur-"

"-and h-how you're always confusing m-me-"

Three more trickled down her cheeks. Air! She needed air! Zoey gulped and gasped. She made a cry gasp, hee-heep.

"Zoey-"

"-w-with your STUPID," she growled / screamed that last word, and did another hee-heep "-routines and you just l-leave me-"

"ZOOOOEY." Mike screamed. And she shut up.

She whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"Zoey I haven't been honest with you lately-"

"No _duh_." Zoey folded her arms.

Mike scratched the back of his neck, "I have something to tell you."

"Go on." Zoey squinted her eyes. _This better be an apology._

Mike took a deep breath, shut his eyes and blurted out, "I have MPD!"

Zoey opened her eyes. So that's why… All of this… why didn't he…

One phrase stopped her whole mind from going any further. It was quiet, but loud enough to be heard.

Mike hung his head in shame. "and I'm sorry."

* * *

**There may be a sequel to this! If people review, that is ;)**


	5. Drabble 5: Plastic Flowers

**Heeeyy ! ****welcome back after about a day… Sorry I'm a little addicted to Total Drama more then I should be at this age… **

**Oh well :D Dedicated to ****NerdyBarista FOR HER FOUR AWESOME REVIEWS xD **

**She requested that I do a Noah and Eva fic. Well, of course I had to do it **

**So, here it is! Enjoy! **

* * *

Noah took a deep, relaxing breath. He was a cool, calm and collected teen. Then why was he so sweaty, nervous and all over the place!

One word: Eva.

Oh, he was head over freakin' heels for this woman. Why? Not sure. Love works in strange ways.

Noah picked at the weeds. They were cute and colorful. Probably fake, but everything about this show was fake, right? Everything but his feelings for Eva. God, he was turning into one of "those" guys. Pssh. Worth it.

As soon as he a bunch of purple, grey, and white ones (He guessed purple was Eva's favorite color. The other ones were for decoration.) What? His aunt was a florist. Don't judge him.

He took a relaxing breath to calm down his throbbing heart. There she was, lifting her weighs. He took a breath again and felt his hands getting clammy against the weed stems. He gulped, and hoped she won't notice. He put one foot in front of the other. Soon, he was closer and closer to the girl. She glanced over him. His heart melted.

"whadda _you _want?"

"um, uh," Noah could feel his face getting pink under his tanned skin, "Um, would you, Eva…"

She put down her weighs and listened.

"-like to, um, maybe… um, if you're not busy of course-"

Eva put her hand up to stop him, "Whoa. Are you like, trying to ask me out?"

Noah felt himself blush _very _hard this time. He got even redder when he kicked the dirt and mumbled, "Maybe."

"Yes."

"Wha-What?"

"I will go on a, ah, 'date' with you. As long as _I _choose where we're going, and _none _of that SAPPY stuff."

"Oh, um, right. Of course Eva."

"Those for me?"

"What?"

She pointed to the weeds, "Are. Those. For. Me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he mumbled, "I guess so, I mean, if you want them."

She snatched them, "Not too elaborate, nothing' Beth would freak out about. Weeds."

Noah winced at every what he thought to be insults at his gesture of kindness, but smirked when Eva smiled and said, "I like 'em."

"Really?…" Noah said, trying not to seem too thrilled about it.

"Really. Now, carry my bags to my cabin and try not embarrass me."

"r-right, of course." Noah heaved the bag over his shoulder and frowned a bit when Eva implied that he was "embarrassing."

Eva noticed this, and winked. "Com'mon, Noah."

"Enchanting." Noah whispered, and Eva smiled.


	6. Drabble 6: Mediation

**This one's dedicated to ****Younger Wonder****! Thanks so much, I always love hearing my characters are IC :3 **

**He/She requested that I do a Dott (Scott/Dawn) fanfic, while I'm not a fan I'll do it (refer to guild lines for requests in Drabble 1), as a thank-you-for-reviewing.**

**Here we go! **

* * *

Breath in, breath out, inhale, exhale, it was all routine by now. Dawn loved meditating because it was like a therapy for her. A sort of way to inhale all your negative emotions, and then exhale them away. She felt the softness of a bird's feather flutter by her cheek. She smiled. Nature loved her because she loved nature. It was amazing.

"Hey _Dawn_."

"Hello Scott." Dawn replied, butterflies appeared in her stomach for a second, then fluttered away. She peeped open her eyes. _Oh boy, his aura is a bright yellow-pink. That means nervous. _

"Meditating?"

"Yes, Scott." She said, _breath in, breath out. Try to ignore the fact that he framed you and got you voted off. Try to ignore the fact he's charming._

"Hey, I'm real sorry about, yah know, voting you off and stuff."

"I'm sure you are, Scott." A bird chirped and landed on her head. She smiled and picked it up. She pet it's head.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering…If your not mad or anything, um,"

"Scott, I have no intention of going on a date with you." Lies. All lies. Luckily, Dawn was good at hiding emotions. It came with the whole, reading-auras and talking to animals talent.

"Wha-" Scott looked stunned and embarrassed at the same time.

_Oh no, his aura is turning embarrassed. I mustn't let him feel this way! _

"But," Dawn said, sliding over to him, "I _will_ teach you to meditate."

"Why would I want to-" Scott took a deep breath and sounded defeated, "Alright."

"Oh good!" Dawn exclaimed. She knew he was lying, but she was happy to spend time with him. And she knew he reciprocated the feeling. She grabbed his hand. Dawn sighed in her mind. Scott was a jerk, a bully, but he _was _charming. She felt like she was admitting something to him, _to herself, _but it felt right inside.

Scott blushed under his pale skin and Dawn giggled. Oh, he's so cute... She was sure her aura was turning hot pink, the crush's color.

"Now, you just breath in and out, and just focus on your breathing…"

* * *

**To Younger Wonder: I hope they were IC :) Sorry if it was a subtle romance, I'll write a more intense drabble if you'd like :) **


	7. Drabble 7: Chocolates

**This one's dedicated to Nerdybarista [Response to your reveiw: haha, Thank you! I'm not a fan of Dott either, but it was fun to write xD Oh good I'm always happy to hear someone's excited for the next drabble :3]**

**And Younger Wonder [Response to your review: Oh goodie :D I'm so thrilled to hear that you liked it! and that you were happy with the subtle pairing, I couldn't picture in my head a more intense one xD you're very very welcome!]**

**I hope you like this one! I think I'll take a break from a romance for a drabble, yeah? I'm thinking a Chris and Chef friendship talk, a B and Dawn friendship moment, or a Sierra fangasm. You decide in your reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dakota was sobbing, wheezing, crying, weeping. She whipped a clawed finger against her cheek. Enough crying, Dakota. Enough.

"But I can't!" She whispered to herself, "I'm a big, orange, spiked and ugly monster!"

It's all because of that Chris!" Dakota growled like a wolf and punched her hand. She felt her hair. It has grown to her shoulders, but it was still green. And she was still orange. She looked Anne-Maria that one time when she used twenty-four cans of spray tan. Heh heh, that was funny. She sniffled, trying to cheer herself up. At least she was tall now!

She stood up and bumped her head on the ceiling. Too tall. She whimpered.

A knock on the door rung in her ears. She really didn't want to see anyone today. "Go away." She snarled. Hey, that snarl was terrifying. She could get used to it.

"Dakota? It's uh, me… Sam. Sorry if I'm intruding, I know you probably don't want to see, um, anyone, but I brought you something…"

Sam! Of course she doesn't want to see Sam! He said he liked her like this but … it's still embarrassing!

"I brought, uh, chocolates?…" _Chocolate!_

"Uh, come in." she said, as sweetly as she could. She unlocked the door with a flick of her tail. Sam walked in, carrying a heart shaped box with a pink ribbon. "Aw Sam!" Dakota squealed, forgetting for a moment she was a monster.

When she remembered (She was reminded when the chocolates seemed as small as pebbles), she started crying again. First it was small drops, but then it turned into a wave of sobs.

"I-I'm ug-gly Sam!" Sob, sob, "I'll n-never be p-pretty again!" hee-heep.

"Aw, um, Dakota, don't say that." Sam said, edging closer to her. He put a tentative hand on her shoulder and patted lightly, "It's alright."

"N-No! You're probably here onl-ly bec-cause you feel-l b-bad for m-me!"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. No, he was here because he cared about her.

"Dakota, I'm not here to pity you."

Dakota stopped, "You aren't?"

"Of course not. If it helps at all…"

Dakota looked at him with pathetic eyes, hoping for some encouragement. What she got, however, was way more then she could imagine.

"I still think you're beautiful."


	8. Drabble 8: Sunrise

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS~  
PowerinPink: Thank you so much for you're review! I'm glad to hear you liked it so much :) Now I hope you read the other drabbles? haha :p**

* * *

**Imperator Rex: Aw, why thank you :D I'm taking you would like a _B _and Dawn moment? haha :) This Drabble is for you!**

* * *

**NerdyBarista: Oh gosh ^_^ Thank you, first of all, for reviewing every stinken Drabble! It really means a lot :D It's my 3rd favorite couple, 2nd being Jo/Brick and 1st Zoey/Mike :3; I saw that one too! I almost cried I was so happy xD; I was hoping for someone to point out the chocolates xD; And i'm sorry i'm not posting a Chris/Chef friendship drabble, the next two will be though!)**

* * *

**Hey-o! **

**Ok, it was a tie between a Dawn/B friendship moment and Chris/Chef friendship moment. **

**I will do both but since a Dawn/B was requested first, I'll do that, and because a Chef/Chris will be two parts. **

**Also… How do you feel about a Manitoba Smith and Svetlana? ;) **

**Here we go! :3 **

* * *

B stood up and stretched his arms. He looked at his clock. 5:30. Wow, that's early, even for him. He glanced out the window of his suite. He found a lifeboat where he landed. He fixed the motor and rode to the five-star-resort of Loserdom from Total Drama Island. Once he arrived, the contestants that were flung off were also there, along with some Interns to serve them.

B noticed the sunrise was just starting. Well, since he's up he might as well watch it.

He grabbed his coat and walked to the balcony. He went to the edge. He sighed. This sunrise reminded him of his family picnic a while ago. It's been almost two months since he had said goodbye to his big family. B sighed.

"Hi B!"

B almost screamed he was so startled. Instead, he just jumped and flailed his arms a bit. Dawn wasn't here a minute ago, he was sure of that.

"I apoligize, I didn't mean to startle you."

B put up a hand and smiled. _It's cool. _

"Oh good. Wat'cha doing?"

B pointed to the sun in reply.

"Ah." She paused, "I see in your aura your homesick. Am I correct?"

B nodded and looked down. Dawn hopped over the edge and folded her legs like a pretzel. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "Yeah. I am too. My animals must be so upset!" As if on cue, a moth came and landed on Dawn's head. "Hello there, wonderful creature. Are you lost?"

Dawn nodded and smiled, "I know where that is! You flutter right towards Mother Pine, and then look down. Your nest shall be to the right. Go little wonder!" She opened her palms and the moth fluttered away.

B smiled and shook his head.

Dawn giggled, "What! The poor creature was abandoned... I know you can relate. It's ok." She put a comforting hand on his large arm.

B looked sadly and pouted. Then he shrugged.

"It's ok, B, I understand."

B looked at Dawn and smiled. He knew she liked Scott, but that was ok. He just needed Dawn to be a friend for him. Dawn could communicate with him just by reading his aura. Others gave up trying to communicate with him, that was ok. Most of the time.

Dawn smiled up at him and gave him a friendly hug, reading his slightly blue aura. B put an arm around her small frame.

Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friends.


	9. Drabble 9: Rescue part 1

**Hi there! Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, like a lot! I almost barfed up a rainbow I was so thrilled :) **

**I'm not going to respond to them because I realized the responses were longer then the actual Drabble T_T **

**This one's for ****Dreamer991, animallover95, ImperatorRex77, *****Takes a breath* ****NerdyBarista, and finally, Sirens in the water.**

**WARNING: THESE NEXT TWO DRABBLES WILL HAVE SPOILERS. Just wanted to get that out there. Here we go with Part 1 of ****Rescue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arg! There he was again! That dumb Chris Mclean had put another one of his damn statues in Chef Hatchet's back pocket.

The dumb jail that arrested Chris had the bail at 1 million dollars. How ironic. Life's just hilarious sometimes.

Chef through the head out the window. No. Chef didn't miss him.. Not. At. All.

He face palmed himself. He's been sittin' here all damn day doin' nothing! At least Chris would have some crazy scheme to do. Like bomb a water park or something. Prank call the winner of the season I don't know! Something!

What? Chef can't do that. Chris could get away with it because _somebody's _daughter was obsessed with him on his show and they just _had _to let him go.

Chef was never that lucky.

He sighed again and turned his chair away from the "Best TV Show Host" award on the wall while grumbling. Nope, still didn't miss him.

Ah! Chef screamed again when an old Golden Chris Mclean statue from season two caught his eye. It was old, rusty, and had barely any sparkle to it. It was in a pile of junk. In a box. On the highest shelf.

Chef grumbled again and turned his seat. What was that? He turned his head. Nah, it wasn't him; just some coats on a rack. Chef glanced away.

Chris? Chef's eyes bolted to outside the cabin. He stuck his head out the window. Nope. Just a pile of leaves that _looked_like Chris.

He smacked himself. You're going crazy, Chef.

Was he there! No! It was a shadow on the wall.

Alright, now his mind was messin' with him. His subconscience mind was tryin' to tell 'em something. He wanted Chris back. He can't deal with this anymore. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You owe me Mclean." The phone rang twice before the person picked up, "HEY-O!"

"Hey, Izzy? You've broken out of prison before, right?"

* * *

**There we go! Oh my Jesus, thank you for your requests guys! :D I have them out the wazoo so I'm afraid the Svetlana and Manitoba, and the sequal to "Drabble #4: Sorry" will have to wait '^' **

**Don't hurt me :O Virtual cookies if you review? 'u'**


	10. Drabble 10: Rescue part 2

**Hullo! Virtue cookies goes to NerdyBarista!**

**This is Part 2 of Rescue! It really can't be considered a Drabble, more like a really short one-shot :3 **

**Also, do you guys like Wolverine? Of course you do, everybody likes that short Canadian hunk of metal. Read my Fanfic, **_**The Past Doesn't Matter**_** to see him and my OC! It's a drabble story, so I know you'll like it ;) **

**Here we go! ****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" E-Scope squealed as she swung onto the prison's roof with Chef behind her. "Shuddup! Do 'yah want _everyone _to hear yah?"

"Okey-dokey!" Izzy whispered, and winked. She squealed and jumped up and down. "Rescue Mission!"

"Alright spaz, I need you to swing down and enter the costume room. Dress up like a guard and distract the rest of the party guests. I'll free Chris so we can win the prize!"

_Perfect. Every since her brain got another blood clot, she'll believe anything I say._

Izzy rolled her eyes, "How _stupid _do you think I am?"

Chef gulped, "Uh,"

"This isn't a party! It's a FESTIVAL!" Izzy ran around the roof like a maniac and did summersaults.

"Wha'ever." Chef rolled his eyes and extended his hand. Izzy ran right into it and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm up!" Izzy jumped up and chef face palmed himself. He had a major headache.

"Jus' go!" Chef snarled at her, and she giggled and flipped away.

* * *

Izzy grinned to herself. "Mehahaha… It's DRESS UP TIME!" She looked in the cupboards and saw a police uniform, just right for her small frame. "Let's do this!" She giggled.

Izzy walked out of the dressing room, and frowned at how serious everybody was. "Ugh, some _festival_." She grinned and rubbed her palms together. So that's what Chef meant when he said it needed a little E-Scope action! She jumped down the balconies to the floor and shrieked, "TIME TO GET THIS FESTIVAL STARTED!"

* * *

Chef shook his head when he heard the _thump thump thump _of the stereo in the lounge. Well done, Izzy.

Oh well, most of the guards are probably in there, so he has some space to free his friend. Izzy said through tin-can and string that Chris' cell is block 12, room 482, right on the corner.

"Idiots." Chef mumbled under his breath and took the grabbling hook out of his backpack. He aimed it at the window and … fire!

Chris jumped in his orange jumpsuit when his metal bars for a window were met with the metal hooks. He grinned.

Chef grinned at his friend. "Ready brothah?"

"Ready bro."

Chef yanked on the window and one of the metal bars clanked off. Chris snickered manically. "Where's the spaz? I heard her squealing on the line."

"Aw, she's off creatin' a distraction. Party in the lounge, I guess." Chef laughed, "I told 'er this all a party game or something."

"Excellent, Chef." Chris laughed again, "Let's blow this popcorn stand!"

But his heart rate increased when he heard the footsteps of a guard smacking down the hallway.

"Dude!" Chris whispered, "Hide!"

Chef saw the shadow of the guard and ducked. Chris jumped on his bed.

"Everything alright in here, Mclean?" He asked.

"Yeah, boy scout, everything's fine." Chris wined, hoping he wouldn't notice a bar missing on his window. But then got a bright idea, "I heard there's a party in the lounge."

"Party! Oh here I come!" He dashed off.

"Haha, sucker." Chris grinned while Chef tried yanking the other bar off.

"Can't you go any faster! I think some more cub-scouts are coming."

"I'm tryi'n, Mclean. Hold up." Chef knocked off another one.

"Hurry dude! Someone else is coming!"

"Jesus, I thought there was a party downstairs…" Chef grumbled.

The footsteps became closer and closer. _Damnit damnit damnit!_

"Hey! Why aren't you at the _party!" _A bubbly voice said, that could only belong to a red-head with a serious blood clot.

"Because somebody said there was a ruckus near Mclean's cell-"

"Hey bozo! This party's great! Com'mon, he's not doing anything except pouting and planning revenge let's go! WOOHOOO!"

"Well… Alright. YEAH!" The guard came running back where he came from. Chris silently thanked Izzy and helped push off the last bar. The window was big enough for Chris to squeeze through.

"Hey, thanks again, Chef."

"Don't mention it." Chef grinned.

* * *

Izzy was still in the lounge. "CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" She sang and laughed. She grabbed more punch when she heard a helicopter rise in the distance.

Oops! "GOTTA GO, BEAN-SCOUTS! MEAHAHAHAHA!" Izzy screamed. She used another guard's belt to help her claw out the window. She stood up on the roof and attached the belt on the helicopter's bar.

"SEE YAH SUCKER'S!" Chris yelled at the team while Izzy laughed in the background.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out Wolvie in my story! **

**God, it was fun writing Izzy. Anyway, Review please! **

**Next drabble will be a Heather/Al drabble!**


	11. Drabble 11: Visit

**Hey-O! Special thanks to Sirens in the water (Don't Worry! I will do a sequel, I promise!) and Nerdy Barista (Yes, yes they are xD and yay props! This one's intense, so I hope you don't mind :I) for reviewing!**

**Also for Dreamer991, who requested an Aleather drabble!**** Hope you like it!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Heather tentatively stepped into the room. The nurse near Alejandro's bed backed away and exited the room, leaving her alone with the patient.

Heather gripped the card for dear life. She stuttered, "H-hey Alejandro." She took a baby step forward.

"Ah, chicka, please come in." Alejandro replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm already in." Heather said bitterly. Alejandro in his hospital bed turned his head slightly to see her.

Ah, she looked as beautiful as ever in the soft glow of the lights. His heart raced, but it didn't show it on the monitor. She had a belly shirt but it was covered by a sweat jacket, and pants. Alejandro's guess is she didn't want to look like a hoe for the nurses.

On international TV it didn't matter, but in a small hospital in Mexico it was unacceptable.

Heather was taken back about how burned his skin was. She suddenly felt a pang in her stomach, and she didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

"Well, I bought you this card, so here." She tossed it on his bed and crossed her arms.

Alejandro half smirked and weezed, "Well… Thank… You Very… Much." he sighed _much _with an tired and peaceful sigh.

The monitor that measures your heart beat slowed.

"N-no!" Heather gasped, as Alejandro closed his eyes.

Bip… Bip… Beeeeeeeeeee-

"Alejandro no!" Heather squealed, and ran over to his side. She took his cold hand, "Alejandro… Why!? I didn't mean to push you… Come back!" She growled, "I'm not letting you die yet!"

Her eyes were so full of tears that one slipped. She cursed herself under her breath. She whispered for just them to know, "Alejandro, please come back… I-I love you."

The monitor zoomed back to life and his hand got warmer. Heather was shocked, "Wha-"

"GOTCHA!"

Heather screamed and fell backwards. Realizing what happened, she screamed, "You dick! What was that?"

"I had the nurses rig the monitor so it would say that I died, and knowing that you would not come to me until it did, I soaked my hand in ice water right before you came." Alejandro said, obviously proud that his plan worked so well.

Heather rolled her eyes, "Ugh I hate you!"

"I love you too." Alejandro said, matter-of-factly.

And Heather blushed.


	12. Drabble 12: Thunder

**Hey-O! Welcome back lovely readers ****J**** Here's a Geoff/Bridgette drabble, which was requested by ****animallover95 **

**This ones for *Takes a deep breath* ****NerdyBarista, ImperatorRex77, Babycakes111, Dreamer981, ****AND**** Blue Rose Thief ****:D I LOVE YOU GUYS3**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Bridgette picked up the last soda can from Geoff's floor.

"Whoa dude that was crazy!" Geoff smirked as he threw his third trash bag out. Bridgette smiled, "Yeah, it's totally crazy how fifteen people can create such a huge mess!" She tossed her trash bag away. "It's cool how you helped clean though, babe." Geoff took her by the hip.

Bridgette blushed, "Hmm hmm, it's fine."

Geoff kissed her gently and whispered, "Now we can chill."

Two hours later, the two were sitting on the couch hand in hand watching a movie. Suddenly, thunder rolled in the distance. Bridgette jumped up, spilling popcorn. She gasped, "Geoff! I, I have to go home. I'm sorry. Thanks for the par-"

"Bridgette wait!" Geoff grabbed her wrist, "It's fine, beautiful. Nothing can hurt you. Pease stay." Geoff gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Bu-, No… eh, Geoff stop!" She giggled, "Alright. I'll stay."

"Yes!" Geoff cheered.

But no sooner had she sat down and got comfy, lightning CRACKED! And thunder clapped. Bridgette jumped and squeezed a pillow. She took deep quick breaths, "Geoff…"

"Beautiful, it's fine…."

Bridgette gulped. Geoff pulled her closer to him and rubbed tiny circles in her back, "Shhh shhh, it's fine."

This was the routine for the rest of the night. Thunder would clap, Bridgette would loose her cool, and Geoff would comfort her.

The storm passed, but Bridgette didn't notice. She was fast asleep on Geoff's lap. Geoff stroked her hair lovingly, leaned his head back, and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Next is a Svetlana and Manitoba! Remember to review ****J**


	13. Drabble 13: Hurt

**RESPONSE: ****CharlieHarperFan88****: Nothin' much, hbu? XD I def will =) Thanks for reviewing!**

**NerdyBarista: ****I love those two xD. And I know right! It's uncalled for. They're a really great couple that doesn't have to be lip-locked. *rolls eyes* Lazy writers!**

**ImperatorRex****: aw, why thank you =) I will! But the next drabble is *SPOILER* the follow-up to Drabble 4. So the one after that =)**

* * *

**Hey-O Lovely regulars and wonderful people who just started reading this =)**

**Ok, I know this paring is strange but I saw a picture on DeviantART and now I totally ship them. I hope you will too =) ALSO I didn't know what pronoun to use for Svet… Awk O_O Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Svetlana flipped up in the air, did a graceful fairy turn, and landed. Perfect form, as always. Why, if Mike would just let her perform one more time… She knows she will defiantly win gold in the Olympics! It's not fair! It's NOT FAIR!

She scoffed and forward rolled. She leaped back up and sat down on the floor. Mike had been lovely to them, imagining them a nice lobby with all sorts of things to suit them. Even though Svet could use a larger gym… "Vut beggers can't bve choosers!" She said out loud.

"Pre-tty crappy place 'ere, eh Shelia?"

"Oh, vhy hello Manitoba." Svet sighed. Just the person she wanted to see. Sure, Mani was smart, outgoing, and a total charmer (At least to the Russian gymnast) but he vas a total jerk-face and completely sexist!

"Please, call me Mani, Svet."

"It's _Svetlana _to you, Mani." She said scoffing, and stood up to practice another flip kick. She stood up as straight as a telephone pole and extended her arms.

"Oh Shelia, don't waste 'ayh time. It's not like Mikey's letting' us awt anytime soon." he added, "And you should let men get the gold. They're way better then-"

Svet heard this, and went into a fuss, "VHAT DID YOU JUS SAY?" She said, poking his chest with a freshly manicured finger, "I AM the BEST gymnast YOU'Ve Ever zeen!" she furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her bottom lip out. "Manitoba, you are the WORSE person! Ever! You make me vish Mike vas back. He ALVAYS said I vas good."

Her eyes watered, but she refused to let anyone see-A gymnast is strong; not a squealer- She turned around and folded her arms.

Manitoba didn't feel pity often, but whenever he had hurt Svet's feeling he _always _felt some sort of remorse. He couldn't help but be snarky-Svet _knew _this. But saying she perfered Mike over him… Ouch. But he's never made her _cry before. _He liked her, a lot. He was truly sorry. And he was going to her. Now.

"Aw, Svet, ah'm sourry, I swear ah am." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She ran a thumb across her eyelid, "Really?"

He nodded sincerely. She took a deep breath, "Manitoba you are-"

She stopped out of anxiousness but excitement and thrill as well. His face was coming closer and closer to her own. "… Extremely enchanted…"

Manitoba put his hand behind her head and pulled it towards his own. "I like you, Svet. A lot."

Their first kiss.

Svetlana changed her mind; she could stay here forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey were sharing something. Mike pulled away and gripped his head, "AW guys! Can you do it in private! It's just disturbing!" Zoey giggled, knowing exactly who he meant.

* * *

**Picture of DeviantART: ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Svetlana+and+Manitoba+Smith#/d4v8pf9**

_All rights reserved. This was strictly for reference purposes only. All images belong to designated artist... Long story short, I DON'T OWN THIS IMAGE._

**AND just check this one cause it's epically awesome: ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Svetlana+and+Manitoba+Smith#/d4tiyzc **


	14. Drabble 14: Broken

**Hello readers… It's been a while, hasn't it? Lol. My new story got a ton more hits then expected. **

**So, I'm taking a nice break and updating these lovely drabbles =) It's a broken-hearted Jo, which is good because I'm having some boyfriend troubles right now. *sigh* which is why I'm not very peppy right now (it also could be cus it's early in the morn, but yah know) I know I promised sequel to #4, but.. I had to get this out of my system.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Jo trudged to her cabin emotionless. She was exhausted beyond help and needed sleep. She was so tired that she didn't even walk briskly to her cabin. Nope. She trudged.

_Why did I do that? Why did he go? _

Well, it was obvious why he left. Lighting and Jo and whoever else was there (Jo wasn't paying any attention to others) voted him off. All because he was helping his former team. His original squad. And Jo punished him for it.

_He was nothing but nice to you and what do you repay him with? Nothing. You flung his sorry ass off to sea. You're lucky if he even speaks to you ever again._

Jo laid down in her bed. The pillow wasn't soft, the blankets had moth holes and the mattress felt as if it were stuffed with old weeds. Jo didn't notice until now, when she was so guilty she couldn't think of sleeping. A few moment ago she couldn't wait to catch forty winks. Now she was lucky if she could blink. Brick was so nice to her… Letting her win at everything. A true gentleman.

How did she thank him? By voting him off. She was nothing but a loser. Someone who could stand her and she pushed him away… like everyone else she has ever known.

_Why couldn't he have stayed? Why did he have to be so damn charming! _

Jo was afraid of Brick. Not because of his speed, agility, or military background, oh no, it was much then that.

She falling in love with him.

And he had to go.

_If only he could be here… Why did I push him away! Come back Brick-house, come back… _

He was never coming back. She had pushed him too far away for him to come back.

Jo put her head and closed her eyes, wishing in the morning Brick's alarm clock would wake her up.


	15. Drabble 15: ShaSoup!

**Another Broken-Hearted one, but at least this one has a happy ending =) **

**Thanks to NerdyBarista for her lovely review! Shame more of you didn't =p you can't win them all I suppose xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anne-Maria cried. Her eyeliner was ruined and her poof was a mess, but she didn't care.

All she cared about was that Vito was gone, long gone baby. The only one who truly understood her (Ok, well, maybe not) the one who was always there for her (When Mike wasn't eye-locked on Red) the one who loved her al the time! (Not ALL the time, but you get my drift.)

Anne-Maria jumps when knocking was heard at her door. THUMP THUMP THUMP.

"Anne-Maria? Sha-Lighting's here with some soup!"

LIGHTIN'? Anne-Maria squeaked. She rubbed her eyes frantically and sprayed so much hair spray that even _she _coughed. "Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh!" She mumbled, throwing clothes into her hamper and throwing her sheets up. Her room wasn't beautiful, but at least it wasn't a pigsty anymore. Company? She's never had company before. At least someone was willing to see her!

"Anne-Maria? I know your sha-in there!" Lightning pronounced.

"IN A MINUTE!" Anne-Maria shrieked. She could hear the spoon clinging, so Lighting must of jumped. Anne-Maria laughed. She took one more loop around the room, shoving stuff under her bed or in the closet. She took a deep breath opened the door slowly.

"I, uh, have some soup! It's chicken-noodle! Sha-icious!"

Anne-Maria took the bowl and set it down. Instantly she saw her and her sketch of Vito. Needless to say, the poor reject burst into tears and flung herself to Lightning.

"Ah l-loved 'em, Lightning! And he's gone, *hee-heep*! I'll nevah see his shiny six pack again-"

Lightning noticed he had a shiny six-pack as well.

"-or 'is smooth hair!-"

So his hair wasn't long, but he smoothed it back nonchalantly.

"Or -or-or his cute scrappy person-almighty!"

Lightning grinned softly, "Uh, Anne-Maria… Lightning has all those thing too! Sha-yea!"

Anne-Maria giggled. She hugged him tighter and cried more. But he was no Vito.

Anne-Maria felt her chin being lifted. Lightning thought she looked so cute when she was sad.

He picked up her chin, and kissed her.

_Oh yeah. He's close enough. _Anne-Maria smiled as she completely forgot about why she was so sad in the first place.


	16. Drabble 16: Sorry part 2

**Here's the sequel to Drabble #4! Finally, after 12 drabbles =) **

**So in America the Doctor Who season premiere was a few hours ago (British time)! Hope you all watched it, it's an absolutely brilliant show! I've always been a Whovian ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You-you what?"

"I'm sorry, Zoey! I never wanted to hurt you, or make you feel so upset. It's just so embarrassing, yah know? I'm sorry that Vito is an ass-hole! I'm sorry that Manitoba is sexist towards you! I'm sorry that Svetlana doesn't like you! I'm sorry that Chester simply thinks all teenagers are stupid-"

"Oh Mike! Don't worry about. I'm happy that you were finally honest with me! More personalities means more Mike to love! I'm sure they'll warm up to me soon. Svetlana seems super nice! And the boys will get used to me, I promise!" Zoey smiled at him, and giggled about how cute he was when he's sad.

"But Zoey, Vito might hurt you or something-"

"Oh shut up, Mike." Zoey mumbled and kissed Mike straight on the lips.

Mike stood there, shocked that the one girl he's ever loved reciprocated his feelings. It was wonderful, shocking, and left Mike breathless. Really! He never thought that the girl of his dreams would be kissing him like this. At least Vito would always pick on him because of it…

He shoved that all away and just enjoyed the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: Cody

**I don't know why there's so much hate for Sierra, I thought she was absolutely brilliant and adorable. Ah well. Thats why there's chocolate, vanilla and Tooty-Fruity. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Once you find a new obsession, it's an absolute thrill. A tingle is sent down your spine as you imagine all the new possibilities this obsession can bring you. Will you write a few Fanfictions? Maybe some fan art! Perhaps start a blog of some sort so you can share this new obsession with the rest of the world.

Before you know what happening, your looking up Wikipedia articles about it and pretty soon you know everything about everything. You tell all your friends about it even if it makes you look absolutely ridiculous.

For Sierra, as soon as she laid eyes on him she knew this was the start of a beautiful obsession.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, really these are just for me to blow off steam =] review?**


	18. Drabble 18: Fashion

Ok I hope nobody cried last chap**ter xD lol! As thank you NERDYBARISTA for your kind review! Scott's was acually my favorite one to do :3**

**DoubleRJ: Aw, thanks so much! No Dawn? I'm thinking of editing hers, what do u think? (that's goes for you loviky readers, too =])**

**Sorry I couldn't get this sooner, but... It was 9/11... I had to do something =(**

**So, to cheer things up, here's an OWEN HUMOR CHAPTER! Yay! ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, Mister Coconut, should I wear plaid or stripes?"

The fruit stared at him with a blank expression. Owen blinked. Then the coconut tilted to the left.

Owen's face lit up. "Of course! Izzy's always liked plaid." he hummed to himself as he put on the tarp he calls a shirt. Mr. Coconut still had that unforgetful grin as Owen tied his sneakers. "Thanks buddy! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Owen picked up his precious fruit and hugged it. The screeching of the tires drew Owen out of his daze and he dropped the coconut. He made a CRACK noise as it fell to the ground.

"COMING IZZY!" He yelled out the window, and picked the fruit up.

"Sorry!" he mumbled as he ran out the door.

Mr. Coconut seemed to be glad as hell that he didn't have go in a car with that insane twit.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't funny, ImperatorRex77, people say I'm about as funny as Fozzie Bear T-T**


	19. Chapter 19: Jock One Shots

**I should really start doing requests xD sorry guys, but I thought of these and had to post them :3 I was going to put them in a "Fifty One Shots" but... I got inpatient =D **

* * *

**RAIN**.

Jo never thought the rain was "romantic" in any way. What's so great about water pouring down on you? It's just like a free shower for hobos. She didn't think Pointy and Red would shower with hobos.

She never thought the rain was romantic until Brick waited in it for an hour just to see her finish her track meet.

* * *

**LEADING**

"Alright Brick-house, since you lost the map I'M leading this hiking trip now!"

"Yes Jo..." Brick saluted as his woman rolled her eyes playfully. Then she noticed how much he wanted be a leader. And how she promised she would let him.

"Maybe in a bit you can lead..."

* * *

**PUBLIC**

Dawn shook her head as she wondered as someone could make out that long, in PUBLIC no less.

* * *

**DROP**

Jo grumbled under breath as she dropped her energy drink.

"I'll get it!" Brick smiled and handed it to her. "Th-thanks." she muttered as she felt her face getting red for her finger tips brushed up against his.

* * *

**PROFESSIONAL**

"Trust me on this, shelia, I'm a professional!"

"Yeah, a professional idiot." Jo muttered to Brick.

The cadet had to cough to keep in the laughter.

* * *

**REINFORCEMENT**

"WE NEED HELP!" Brick's squad said. "We're getting creamed!"

Brick sighed. "We'll call in our secret weapon. Stay down!" he whistled as another one collapsed.

Jo jumped out from behind the wall, "PREPARE TO BE PULVERIZED!" She screamed and fired at the other side, who all collapsed shortly after.

Eva facepalmed. "You guys take paintball WAY to seriously."

* * *

**STARS**

"Look! There's the Big Dipper! And Orion!" Brick exclaimed excitedly.

"You really miss your dad, huh?" Jo said as tender as she could. She noticed he had been looking at the different constellations a but more then usual.

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

* * *

**SAIL**

"Isn't it great!" Brick yelled over the ocean waves, "The wind in your face, the smell of the ocean, the sounds of the waves-"

Brick looked over at his girlfriend, who was leaning over the rails. She poked her head up, looking green.

"AND YOU CALL THIS FUN."

* * *

**SOFT**.

Jo half smiled as the rabbit started nibbling on the piece of lettuce she held out for it. She reached her hand in to pet it's head.

"Aw, don't tell me your going soft, honey."

* * *

**SLEEP**

"JOOOOO. I'M TIRED LET ME SLEEEEEEEEEEEEP."

Jo smacked him with a pillow, "IT'S ALREADY EIGHT-O-CLOCK IN THE MORNING, MATCHBOX!"

Brick groaned.

* * *

**NICKNAMES**

"Hey, Brick house?"

"Yes Jo?" Brick said, shifting his chest so she'd be more comfortable.

"What's Brick short for?" she looked up at him with innocent eyes. Brick thought for a moment.

"Yah know something? I don't really know."

* * *

**SPARKS**

Nothing really sent Jo over the edge. When the cutest guy in football team gave her flowers, she stuffed them in her locker and forgot about them in a day.

When the cutest boy in Biology saved her a seat next to him and asked her to be his partner, she thought of it as nothing more then he was too scared to do otherwise.

When the hottie of the track team asked her to a movie, Jo declined because it was the same day as her basketball try outs.

However, when Brick simply put his hand ontop of hers, a whole box of fireworks went off

* * *

**NEVER**

"Brick?" Jo said. She wrapped her arms around Brick's big chest tighter. It was 1 in the morning and she was exhausted. However, she had to ask the one questions that was bugging her for days.

"Yes honey?" Brick said and wrapped his big arms around Jo too.

"When will you leave me?" She asked sweetly but like she was afraid if the answer. Brick thought if it as an odd question, but took no more then two seconds to answer it.

"Never."


	20. Chapter 20: Zigga Zig Ah!

**Hello boys and squirrels =) gosh, it's been too long =D anyway, here's a Cody/Gwen one requested by AlwaysNowhere. ENJOY =)**

* * *

"…Cody, no."

"Aw, Gwen it's just one little-"

"DON'T SAY IT."

"But come one! It's not that hard!"

"No! It's just… weird! It'll be so embarrassing! I'm dating-"

"He doesn't have to know!"

"Cody…"

"Gwen…"

The two had been at it for some time now. Gwen rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But ONLY THIS ONCE!"

"Aw, gee thanks Gwen! You can do it!" Cody almost squealed with delight as Gwen stood up, took a deep breath, and puckered her lips…

"I WANNA HUH! I WANNA HUH! I WANNA HUH! I WANNA HUH! I really really really really really wanna zigga zig ahh!"

Cody clapped for her as she folded her arms. The goth took a bow as she fumed back to her seat. Just because she can sing that without messing up (and knowing the last zigga-zig-ah) doesn't mean Cody can use it for his entertainment!

"You're a really good singer, Gwen."


	21. Drabble 21: Debate

**Wow. it's been like, years since I updated!**

***Intern whispers in ear***

**Oh, it's only been weeks? Still. I'm so mean D=**

**Anyway, so it's Christmas break for me! Yay! So as a present for the rest of December I'm updating this (hopefully) everyday! TRIPLE YAY!**

**It's a wonderful Christmas present to you all ^-^**

**One more thing: IT'S BEEN A YEAR FOR ME ON FANFICTION! *loads confetti cannon* who wants to wish IcyJade2007 a happy birthday?! You all get a slice of birthday cake too :D**

**Anyway, read this real-life inspired story of Dawn =)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dawn smoothed down her plaid shirt and pulled up her white socks. State championship for her Forensics debate team. She looked in the small mirror she brought along and put a stray hair behind her ear. Her coach told the team that nothing left a better impression then a well-groomed team. She looked decent. Dawn just hoped her stutter didn't come back.

The team was called on stage. Dawn shuddered. The first topic was vegan-life style. Her team was to debate _against _it. How could she say anything that wouldn't be supportive? She decided it would be best to remain silent.

The judges were pleased with the team's performance. Dawn's private school won against Saint Francis Prep*. Dawn smiled, for they were not the nicest girls.

The coach congratulated them. He encouraged Dawn to speak. 'I-I'm afraid I couldn't.' she mumbled. Fear gripped her stomach as she felt that fear of public speaking creeping back. She pushed it aside.

For confidence, she examined the other team's auras. Some were cocky, most were confident.

The topic was factories that don't pollute the air. She face palmed when She sighed. Her team was to oppose it. Was nothing going to be a topic Dawn studied, let alone supported?

Dawn promised herself she wouldn't cheat. It was just _one peek…_ She looked at the judge's auras. They did this topic before, and the winner was the team who talked about money, jobs, and production. Dawn sighed. Oh well, her team was going to win. She knew what they wanted. That was encouraging…

That soon changed.

'I-I b-believe that if urm, if pollution- I mean factories that create pollution is acceptable-_allowed, _…'

The judges weren't impressed. Point for Saint Francis.

Coach suggested Dawn sit the next out. She couldn't agree more.

The team did wonderful. Without Dawn. She sighed . The final debate came around. Dawn was confident in her team. Here comes the question…

Dawn was thrilled, excited, bursting with confidence in her debate.

Oh yeah. She was to sit this one out.

'Mr. Generic? I know I can answer this…'

Well, alright he said. If you know you can do this, he sighed, then you may. Dawn squeaked. She went up on stage behind the podium. She grinned. The judges said for her to start.

"Scientists need to stop genetically engineering animals using nuclear means because…"

* * *

***Yes these are Catholic private academies. Please don't flame. **


	22. Drabble 22: Basic Biology!

**Hey guys. So... **

**Updating everyday until Christmas did NOT work out. **

**Two words: Shopping and MIDTERMS.**

**But! In this second semester I dropped honors German (probably the best choice of my whole life) and honors Biology.**

**Totally NOT worth the GPA points. I doubt I'll ever get back those hours of lost sleep. **

**My advice for you; pulling an all-nighter for a project IS NOT WORTH IT. **

**Anyway, with these horrible classes GONE, I can [try to] update more often! (Alas, NoCo is slowly growing on me.)**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote in my poll! :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ok, ready set go!" Cody said cheerfully. He tosses the candy in mouth and Noah (rolling his eyes) followed suit.

It took less then three seconds for Cody's tongue to start burning. His face squeezed together like a raisin. Squeezing his cheeks together in a sour agony, he looked at his opponent.

Noah looked comfortable and at ease with the sour candy in his mouth. Cody felt like his mouth was going to disintegrate, but he held strong.

He held his hands to his mouth to keep it from spitting out the candy. No! There was NO WAY he was losing AGAIN.

Noah chuckled at his friend on the inside. Poor Cody never won at these kinds of things.

Cody held the candy on the tip of his tongue, but nothing could numb the pain. The acidic solution in his mouth was simply too much to handle. Yielding to his pain, Cody spit up the sour taffy onto the grass below. Ants hurried to it. Cody didn't even notice because he was too in stupor.

Noah still had that damn candy in his mouth.

Cody, somewhat recovering, managed to say, "How the_ heck_ do you still have that candy from the _fires of Hell_? Your mouth should be in, like, so much pain bro!"

Noah swallowed happily and threw the wrapper at Cody. The champion turned around and starting walking away. He raised his eyebrows in victory. He decided after a winning streak of twenty-two, Cody was eventually going to do some serious damage on his tongue. He sighed as he said to his friend, "I keep it in the back of my tongue where the taste buds are less sensitive. Did you even pay attention in Bio, bro?"

* * *

**I actually tried this and it really works! Now, bet your friends a soda pop that you can keep a Warhead in your mouth for a minute. You're welcome!**


	23. Drabble 23: Teacher

**Welcome back Icies, glad to see everyone welcomed me back!**

**Oh, and if people had trouble reviewing on Chapter 21, it's because I deleted the drabble "9/11" because I thought it was cruel to mock that horrible incident by inserted fictional characters in there.**

**Also! I have decided to add a writing challenge! If you live, breath, and eat the Beatles and Jock check it out (or if your simply a fan of the two.) Check it out =) The rules and information are on my profile.  
**

**ONTO THE DRABBLE!**

* * *

Courtney's palms sweated, her breaths were quick and walked was hard. The locker doors slammed shut outside the classroom as the bell rang for next class. Courtney was already in the room and in her seat by that time.

She bit her nails, ruining her two hour labor to get them the perfect shade of lavender.

She heard his footsteps walking towards the classroom. Her heart lept.

The only reason she took the useless class of Geography was so that she could see him everyday for the rest of the 2nd semester.

She was hopelessly, madly, crazily in love. Even more then what she felt with Duncan.

That burned anger in her mind, but it was healed when he walked into the classroom.

"Hello class, open to page 21O and let's get started!"

His voice was the perfect octave, not too high and not too low. It was perfect and sent chills down her spine.

Now in this pointless class she could hear it for a full 45 minutes.

"Now, we will be talking about the river systems in France..."

France... the country of love.

" Quel fleuve traverse Paris?"

Blank stares from everyone in the room, but Courtney was awed. _He could speak French._..

"Ah, sorry. I mean what river passes through Paris?"

Courtney raised her hand boldly. He called her name. He said it so lovely... She got the answer right. He smiled and said, "Correct!"

Courtney wanted to sigh happily. She never wanted this class to end.

She looked at the clock. 4O minutes to go. She smiled.

This was going to be a _great_ 2nd semester.


	24. Chapter 24: OCD

**Hello my readers!**

**I have a bone to pick with you. **

**One review? ONE? **

**And people wonder why I take so long to update. **

**Sheesh.**

**Anyway, the reason (besides the ONE review) I haven't updated is because football (American Soccer) tryouts was two weeks ago! And guess which Brit writer got on the team? Moi, of course! (Not trying to brag or anything, but 5O girls tried out and only 2O got excepted.) You'll never guess what number I am…**

**NINE.**

**I FOUGHT FOR THIS NUMBER WITH A SCARY-ASS SENIOR.**  
**IT WAS SCARY.**  
**BUT TRENT WOULD BE SO PROUD.**  
**OR HE WOULD BE CREEPY. WHATEVER WORKS FOR HIM.**

**Please enjoy this drabble based on our sweetheart's fav number! **

**PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW. YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE.**

* * *

Trent fixed his guitar string. As gently as handling a sick child, he put his guitar down. He looked up at his room.

There _nine_ posters of his favorite band exactly _nine_ inches apart in a wall space that was exactly _nine_ square feet.

Trent face palmed. This obsession was embarrassing.

He even lost his girl over it… And whenever he mentions the word nine people get freaked out... Even his parents got him a doctor.

The teen kicked a chair across the room. That damn TV show! Everyone thinks he's a damn _freak_ now! He hid his face in his hands. What to do! His beloved grandfather gave him a toy that had _nine_ wheels! Surely it was some heavenly sign! It was his treasure. It meant the world to him.

'But sometimes these things have to be kept secret...' He thought to himself. Trent sighed. He had an idea.

It was going to be _very _painful.

He took one of his posters. He ripped it in half. He shuttered. Eight posters hung on his wall.

It was _God awful_.

Then Trent forced himself to take another one off the wall. He couldn't bring himself to rip it, so he moved it an inch. 1O inches away from the others. It drove him mad. He kept fighting. He moved them all about 1O inches away.

It was driving him simply _bat shit._

But he fought it, he fought the desire to move it back.

_Eight_ posters. Each _ten_ inches apart.

Trent wanted to rip his hair out. He walked around in a circle nine-(he realized this and walked around once more)-ten times. He sat down and stayed quiet and as still as he could. The posters were mocking him. Staring him down like a tiger stares at prey.

But Trent would not fall victim, he vowed, he would no longer be a slave to the number nine!

He was getting over this once and for all.


End file.
